Recently, resin modifications are extensively studied which are based on the technique of alloying two or more polymers having different properties.
For example, known methods for modifying a resin blend comprising a styrene resin or vinyl chloride resin and an olefin resin include alloying the resin blend with an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (JP-B-60-36178) and alloying the resin blend with a compound modified with an ethylene-propylene-diene copolymer (EPDM) (JP-A-63-304039 and JP-A-1-165640). (The terms "JP-B" and "JP-A" as used herein mean an "examined Japanese patent publication" and an "unexamined published Japanese patent application", respectively.)
However, there has been a problem that these conventional techniques are able to produce only resins insufficient in mechanical strength such as impact resistance.